Katakan Saja
by Kujyou SasoDei
Summary: TsukishimaXRoppi/ Alter Ego / Mungkin karena sifat dingin, cuek dan datarnya Roppi itulah yang membuat enggan Tsuki. Selain itu dia juga tidak tahu cara melakukannya


Disclaimer: Chara © Ryohgo Narita

Coution!: OOC | Typo[s] | Aneh | Alter Ego | ShouAI

.

.

Katakan Saja!

.

.

"Eum... Etto"

"Hm? Kenapa Tsuki?" mendengar salah satu bergumam pemuda dengan headphone berwarna putih-pink pun menyahut.

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata mencoba untuk tenang. Sekalipun guratan semu merahnya terlihat ia mencoba untuk tetap memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin ia ketahui yang mungkin diketahui oleh kakak-kakaknya. Lagi pula suasananya mendukung, tidak ada para uke disini. Yah! Dia harus menanyakannya kali ini. Harus!

"Aku ingin bertanya...ng, bagaimana cara kalian berc-cinta dengan seseorang selama ini?" Tsukishima namanya, dipanggil Tsuki biar lebih singkat. Semburat merahnya semakin menjadi dipipi gempal tersebut.

"Bercintalah sesuai kehendakmu" Shitsuo yang paling pertama menjawab. Pemuda dengan pakaian ala butler ini menjawab sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Jujur saja, Dia baru saja melakukannya dengan uke tercintanya, si Sakuraya. Orihara berkimono pink itu.

"Berikan perhatian padanya dengan gentle" jawaban kedua datang dari seorang pemuda berkimono biru, Tsugaru. Dia menyarankan untuk pengertian dan gentle karena begitulah pribadi Tsugaru yang amat menyayangi dan mencintai Phyche-nya.

"Biarkan Dia mendapatkan─" Delic tersentak kemudian bertanya lagi dengan nada menggoda "Hweww~ apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" ujar pemuda dengar berpakaian berwarna pink-putih itu kemudian merangkul Tsuki agar lebih dekat "Kalian dengar baik-baik ya, Shitsuo, Tsugaru. Tsuki kecil kita sudah dewasa!"

Tsugaru ikut senang begitu tahu adik bungsunya telah dewasa dan akan mengikuti jejak mereka untuk menjadi seme para Orihara "Benarkah? Aku yakin itu pasti Orihara Hachimenroppi'kan?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

"Si bungsu Orihara, ya? Jadi kamu mau melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" belum terjawab pertanyaan Tsugaru, Shitsuo ikut menambah pertannyaan.

Dengan malu Tsuki menjawab semua pertanyaan tersebut "Yyah~ sepertinya begitu..."

"Sudak kuduga! Hahaa~ tak heran jika kau bertanya. Roppi-chan memang orang yang dingin, lebih dingin bahkan dibanding Hibiya. Meski begitu Hibiya-chan berhasil kutaklukan dengan mudah, fufufu~" Delic terkekeh.

"...Maka dari itu aku bertanya. Bagaimana cara melakukannya" kata Tsuki.

Delic mempererat rangkulannya pada sang Adik, Tsuki "Jangan khawatir Adikku. Kakakmu ini akan mengajarkanmu beberapa cara agar membuatnya tergila-gila dan menginginkanmu melakukan lebih dari itu"

Sang kakak dengan headphone itu pun menghadap Tsuki, bersiap untuk memberi pelajaran khusus pada Adiknya yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Yah begitulah, Delic akan mencemari kesucian Tsuki kali ini. Sedangkan Shitsuo dan Tsugaru hanya berdiam diri. 'Ah, biarlah Delic yang menangani hal ini' begitu pikir mereka.

.

.

"Eh? Roppi-chan! Kau mau kemana?" Seseorang dengan jaket putih bulu pinknya bertanya ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka beranjak pergi.

Tak berniat membenarkan jaketnya yang melorot. Pemuda dengan nama Hachimenroppi atau singkatnya Roppi tersebut berjalan menjauh dari sekumpulan Orihara lainnya "Dia tersesat. Kalian mengertikan?"

Sakuraya mengangguk mengerti. Iya sangat mengerti jika yang dibicarakan Roppi itu adalah pemuda Heiwajima dengan kacamatanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Tsukishima.

"Tapi kau sudah mengerti belum?" Sebelum Roppi benar-benar menghilang, Phyche menyempatkan diri bertanya.

Tak berhenti atau sekedar menoleh "Ha'i" ujarnya singkat.

Hibiya, cowok dengan mahkota golden dirambut revennya berkata "Aku heran, bukannya yang harus tau ini adalah Seme, ini tugasnya Seme untuk mengerti kita? Delic selalu begitu padaku."

"Tapi Roppi dengan sifat dinginnya mungkin akan sulit dimengerti oleh Tsuki-san" tutur Sakuraya.

.

.

"Pertama akan kuajarkan bagaimana agar kau membuat Roppi menginginkannya, jadi bla bla...Kau paham? Itu gak sulit kok"

Tsuki terdiam. Entah sejak kapan... sosok itu di sana.

Respon Tsuki membuat Delic merasa tidak puas. Oh yang benar saja, bukankah Dia sudah menjelaskannya secara rinci "Ooh~ haruskah aku membawamu dan Roppi kedalam kamarku dan Hibiya lalu kami mempraktikannya? Terus jadi empat orang dalam sekamar gitu? menakj─"

Buakk! Sebuah tonjokan telak membuat Delic berbalik badan. Dia ingin tahu siapa yang menonjok kepalanya barusan...

Oh shit! Ia tersentak saat mengetahui pelakunya.

Delic berserah diri. Roppi menarik kerah baju pink Delic seraya memasang tampang murka padanya.

"Delic-san, kau tak keberatankan jika aku akan mematahkan headphonemu itu dan melaporkanmu ke Hibiya agar kau tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' lagi dengannya!, kalau kau berani mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi" deretam ancaman Roppi menakuti Delic.

Merasa itu ancaman yang sangat berbahaya. Delic memohon "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Roppi-chan! Tolong jangan patahkan headphone dan jangan laporkan aku pada Raja kecilku, Hibiya-chan~"

Tsuki merasa bersalah saat melihat Roppi menarik-narik kerah Delic bersamaan dengan ancaman-ancaman mengerikannya "Maafkan aku Roppi-san! Aku..."

Roppi perlahan melonggarkan tarikannya pada kerah Delic dan kemudian melepaskannya sambil tertunduk bersama semburat merah. "Kau tahu. Kau bisa menanyakan hal itu padaku. Katakan saja jika kau ingin melakukannya, lakukan apasaja padaku apa yang kau bisa dan semuanya selesai" Ujar Roppi masih tertunduk malu setelah mengatakannya.

Tsuki tercekat. Pipinya sendiri juga telah merona. Sangat senang ketika melihat ekspresi langka Roppi sekarang yang berubah menjadi pribadi yang imut dan manis karena semburat malu.

Thund!

Shitsuo mendorong Tsuki mendekati Roppi. Isyarat agar Tsuki memeluk bocah dengan jaket hitam-merah tersebut.

Diiringi oleh anggukan Tsugaru. Tsuki melangkah dan merengkuh Roppi kepelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah datar itu dalam dada. Menyembunyikan ekspresi yang tak seharusnya dilihat orang lain selain Dia.

"Kau mau lakukan sekarang?" secara naluri Tsuki menawarkan dengan gentle.

Roppi mengangguk dalam pelukan. Pemuda dengan kacamata inipun menuntun Roppi berjalan menuju tempat yang..yeah you know what i mean~

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

Sebuah tangan meraba-raba permukaan meja kecil disampingnya. Begitu mendapatkan kacamata tersebut, Ia memakainya perlahan.

Pandangan yang tadinya buram kini terlihat jelas. Yeah, ini dikamar. Kamarnya dan Roppi.

"Tsuki-chan, kau sangat mengejutkan malam tadi"

Tsuki terkejut. Segera menoleh kesamping.

Seonggok gumpalan. Roppi menggulung tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi malam tadi... Tsuki menepuk jidatnya menahan malu.

Roppi bersemu didalam selimutnya. Tangannya meraba permukaan kasur dan bertemu tangan Tsuki. Roppi memegang tangan tersebut dan berucap pelan "Tsuki-chan─"

Greb!

"Nh?!" Roppi tersentak kala itu Tsuki menaiki tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat. Tatapan keduanya bertemu dan sama-sama bersemu.

Setelah lama bertatapan. Oh, Ia mengerti (tatapan itu seperti yang dipelajarinya dengan Kakaknya). Roppi mengusap pipi Tsuki dengan lembut "Sudah kubilangkan? Katakan saja jika kau ingin melakukannya." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis.

Lagi lagi Tsuki terpesona dengan lengkuk senyum yang jarang ditunjukan kekasihnya yang notabene selalu berwajah datar itu "Roppi-kun─"

Roppi tersipu saat Tsuki menatapnya dalam. Dengan semburatnya ia berkata "Kau bahkan bisa melakukannya tanpa harus mengatakannya...Tsuki-ch─mhhh~"

Tsuki mengunci mulutnya dalam ciuman yang kelamaan suasanapun kembali panas. Desahan –desahan kembali bergema diruangan tersebut. Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka mengulang kembali kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tadi malam.

OWARI

Fic pertama difandom ini. Salam kenal Author penghuni fandom sini. Niatan mau bikin ShiZaya eh jadi TsukiXRoppi. yeh, segitu aja...

Review?


End file.
